


Already Gone •Shklance Angst•

by Yoongi_Bear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, I'm Sorry, M/M, Songfic, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Bear/pseuds/Yoongi_Bear
Summary: A songfic based off the song "Already Gone" cover by Sleeping at Last!Basically some angst where Keith dies but he's being sappy before he dies.





	Already Gone •Shklance Angst•

"KEITH!" I shouted, but the noise of the ship blew itself to pieces. Keith was on that ship for a Marmora mission. I couldn't lose him. No. No. 

I felt numb. He couldn't be dead. I could still feel him there, I could tell he was still breathing. Lance was crying, sobbing, even. I could hear the other paladins drawing in a collective gasp. 

"Shiro... is he...he..." Lance whispered between choked sobs. 

"He can't be." I replied, feeling the tears well up in my eyes. "He's not." 

"How are we going to find him in all this rubble?!" Pidge shouted. 

"We split up and search." 

And that's exactly what we did. Lance had stopped crying, stopped talking at all. He'd never acted like that, he was always the emotional support for things like this, breaking the tense silences with jokes and laughter. Now he was silent, unhappy and overall a husk of himself. 

We searched and searched and searched. Nothing. I was loosing hope by the second, every moment another scar. He wasn't dead. I knew he wasn't, but he was fading...Until I heard Lance sobbing again. "Shiro...S-shiro's coming, Keith. H-hold on, please..." 

"Lance..." I could hear Keith's faded, raspy voice through Lance's com. "Hey...don't-" He coughed, and it sounded wet. "Don't cry. " 

"Shut up...Stupid m-mullet..." Lance's sobbing increased intensity, and it sounded to me like Lance was choking on his own words. 

Soon I spotted the blue lion and saw the small piece of rubble Lance and Keith were on. I parked my lion nearby and headed out to them. The Cuban teen was cradling Keith in his arms, stains of red ruining the perfect snow white of his armor. Lance looked up at me and I kneeled in front of them, and ran my fingers through Keith's hair. Lance had placed a small oxygen generator on Keith's chest so he could breathe without his mask on. Keith smiled softly, and my heart shattered into pieces. Blood dripped from his lips, staining his porcelain skin. 

"Shiro...remember all the things we wanted?" He whispered. Another bloody cough followed and I could tell there was serious internal damage to Keith's chest. 

"Sh...Don't-Don't speak, Keith..." I choked out between tears that were now streaming down my cheeks. 

"We were always meant to say goodbye, Shiro..." Keith was crying now too, the tears mixing with the blood floating in the zero gravity of space. "It never would've worked out right... You...Lance..You were never meant for do or die like I was..." 

"D-Don't say was, Keith. You're... You're gonna make it." Lance held Keith tighter, and I hugged Lance and Keith. 

I couldn't speak. My chest ached, and my eyes burned. Keith couldn't die. I refused to let him. It was all my fault for letting him join the stupid Blade! This was all my fault...

"I want you both to know..." He coughed again, raspier as his breathing grew more labored. "It doesn't matter...Someone's gotta go. And I want you to know, you couldn't have loved me better." 

Lance's eyes widened and he reached for Keith's hand. 

"But I want you to move on...So I'm already gone..." 

"No, no Keith, don't say that..." Now that I was finally able to use my mouth to make words, I wouldn't let Keith keep talking like that. 

"Shiro...I know that you'll find another that doesn't always make you wanna cry..." 

I ran my fingers through Keith's hair again, forcing my eyes shut. I couldn't watch him bleed out, watch the light fade from his eyes. I couldn't. 

"I know that I love you so..." Lance sang quietly, a song him and Keith wrote at the Garrison but now Lance changed up a lyric. "I love you enough to let you go..."

Keith coughed again, so now instead of forcing my eyes shut I forced myself to stare at Keith through a blurred haze of tears. Lance looked back at me, as if he thought I had some magic healing ability I was hiding. I couldn't look bring myself to look at Lance for fear I would miss something from Keith. 

His chest stopped rising and falling, and his eyes closed. He looked so peaceful, like he could be sixteen at the Galaxy Garrison again, gazing at the stars with me. He would never fight again, never cry, just be peaceful and at rest. 

The last words on Keith Akira Kogane's lips were "I love you both."


End file.
